No rest for the wicked
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU. He likes playing with her. Dark. One-shot.


_**Title**_ : No rest for the wicked

 _ **Rating:**_ M

 _ **Summary**_ : AU. He likes playing with her. Dark.

 _ **Note**_ : Ok, dark for some reasons. This one is disturbing me for a while now. Finally I took it out, lol. I mean no offence. I own nothing except imaginary story line. No beta, so there are mistakes.

Thanks for checking into the story. Please leave your thoughts=)

* * *

 _You should have known, the price of evil_

 _And it hurts to know that you belong here_

 _-Nightmare, Avenged Sevenfold_

 _ **0o No rest for the wicked o0**_

When the sky started to change color—began to darken—Caroline freaked out internally.

Nights meant darkness, darkness meant shivers, and shivers meant Klaus.

Caroline looked around the place she set foot in. It seemed like an abandoned town and she saw not even a single living thing walking on the roads. Broken houses made her to gulp down a little. This wouldn't save her from her hunter. But still she just hoped she could buy some time.

Moving past town square, Caroline looked around burnt buildings and shattered glasses. The moonlight helped her a bit to witness structures and believed she could hide inside for sometime till morning. She hoped he would not find her, at least not tonight.

Wiping sweat beads on her face, Caroline hid inside one of the rooms when the main-door of that house she was in, creaked open.

"You're too easy to find out, sweetheart. These roads are covered with the most alluring scent and it led me here." Klaus purred cheerily from the entrance making her to gulp in fear. "Are you coming out or do you want to continue this game?" he feigned the anger in his voice. Though, it was evident that the whole situation was rather amusing him. "Must I have to remind you who are good at hide and seek, Caroline?" After dramatic pause, he continued with chuckle. "I will give you a minute to decide. Your time starts now—tick tock."

Closing her eyes, mentally she cussed and leaned against the wall.

* * *

 _"I'm done staying in Elena's shadow, Bonnie." Caroline said tiredly, sadly as she rested cheek in her palm, looked down at the counter. "I tried hard to shine but guess what? I'm invisible."_

 _Bonnie shook her head. "Caroline, just let it go. We are adults, we are going to finish our college in this semester. Remember what you want in life. And competing with Elena is not your goal, is it?" Sighing louder, the brown haired one said with a convincing smile of her own. "Moreover, Elena is our friend."_

 _"Your friend!" She said in unusually loud voice, and tried to dominate the beats in their background. People beside them shot her weird glances which were of course, ignored by Caroline. When Bonnie treated her with pointed look, Caroline thought for a moment and then nodded. "You know, you are right. I'm done bitching about things. I need to booze to get everything and everyone out of my system. Maybe I will get laid."_

 _"Caroline, you are wasted." Bonnie reminded her friend quietly and finished her juice._

 _"I will get laid." Caroline repeated sternly while hawking for proper person tonight. "Since Elena is not here, they will pick me sooner. Want to see, Bon? I can prove it you."_

 _She spun around on her stool and leaned on counter with the support of her elbows._

 _"Caroline," Bonnie warned her but she didn't listen._

 _"I am not wasted." Caroline bit back displaying irritation. "I will find my way to dorm after I hook up with a complete stranger." She smirked and clapped. "It is going to be fun. Watch and learn." After that Caroline jumped to her feet and before Bonnie could stop her, she managed to get onto the dance floor. Quivering her shoulders as per music, Caroline walked slowly and felt her body swung. Was she drunk that much? No, she decided it using her conscious mind. She must hook-up tonight._

 _She found someone then—tall, strong and middle of her way. She was bounced back because of straight posture. Only an idiot would stand on the dance floor._

 _Oh wait._

 _This idiot was going to be the lucky man tonight._

 _With a grin on her face, Caroline patted on his shoulder making him to face him. Immediately she launched at him, curled hands around his neck and rose on her toes so that she could get close his ear. "Want to make out?" she purred seductively and pressed her nose to his cheek. Hmm, he smelled great._

 _Coming to her sense, she snapped her eyes open. What if he was with another one? But again her mind tittered mockingly at her. She then felt his hands coming around her. Pulling back, Caroline glanced up at him under blinking lights. All she could find was—smirk on his face._

 _That's it._

 _Her inhibitions disappeared after that and she took hold of his arm to drag him out of place. Once they were in alley Caroline glanced back at her partner, to witness his features under pale light._

 _Darkness, his eyes clouded with it already. She walked away from him till her back hit the wall as she checked out him. His clothing was completely dark—she predicted they were black. Her mouth curved into a smirk and leaned head against the cold wall behind her._

 _Urge in his actions boosted Caroline's confidence. He grasped her chin and found her lips in haste. As soon as their skins came in contact, she didn't know about him but she felt her whole body shiver at once. It felt so great._

 _Hungry yet her mind was in haze but screw it—his hands began to touch her at right spots and drove her crazy within seconds._

 _"Caroline." She managed to say it when his lips were at her neck. "My name." He droned softly against her skin when she tried to remove his jacket. "What's yours?"_

 _"Klaus." Brushing hair from her face, Klaus smirked darkly. "You are going to remember for a long time, love." He told before claiming her lips again._

* * *

Stupid, stupid Caroline.

She shouldn't have done any of them—drinking, kissing, having sex at the back of that pub.

And the worst part was—she continued sleeping with him whenever the opportunity presents itself. But she didn't even think of it—he was the wolf disguised as sheep. He never bit her and never compelled her at least once till she found out the truth.

Running away from him didn't divert him. Klaus would stop at nothing. No, no way. He was so obsessed with this game and he actually turned her into vampire just months back. She hated him from that moment. But hiding was all she could do.

Now here they were—moving around so many places like a predator and its prey.

Even though she knew this chase would thrill him, she couldn't help but try to escape. Because she didn't even know, she couldn't even imagine what would happen if she gets into his hands.

"I can smell your fear, love." Klaus taunted her from his place. "Come out before it is too late."

Caroline finally found her courage to retort. "Go away, Klaus!" she wanted to shout and show her anger but instead she displayed desperation. "You can never change my mind about you."

His sinister laugh echoed throughout the empty halls which made her to tremble in fear and disgust. "Just come to me, love, so that I can teach you the perks of this gift I granted you."

She knew what would come next. In that darkness, her hands searched for something, anything to defend herself.

"Time is up!" he declared and she heard some whoosh sound after that. She hurried and completed her blind search by finding something lengthy. The itchy feeling made her to believe that it was wood.

Someone—Klaus grasped her arm firmly. He found her too soon. And Caroline gathered all her strength and guts to stab him. She whined when he gripped way too painfully and dragged her out of that burnt house.

Once they were under full moon, Caroline drove that thing into his chest. It was a piece of wood and she was more than relieved when he cried in pain. She didn't stab him in heart but somewhere around.

Caroline was around him for longer enough to know about his strengths and weaknesses. She stepped away and watched him going down on his knees.

Without wasting another second, she started to run once again while the streets filled with his furious voice. "I will find you, Caroline!"

Maybe one day. And she would continue this running because she knew—there is no rest for the wicked.

 _ **0o No rest for the wicked o0**_


End file.
